plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zomburbia
'Zomburbia '''is a Herbal Assault map and the main setting of ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. The plants have returned to their old home and they must reach Z Academy and crash the party, while the zombies are determined to defend it, to honor their new graduates from the university. Description It's that time of the year again. The next batch of fresh Zombie recruits are about to graduate, but the Plants have other plans for them...Hint: It involves toilet paper! Update History Trouble in Zombopolis: Part One DLC * Starting defender playable bounds now in-line with the wall to avoid spawn camping * Fixed issue with forward attacker spawns not moving attackers closer to the objective after a period of time * Fixed missing Rose Turret in objective 5 * Made interactions during final Mini-Game longer to complete to make it harder for attacking team to win Areas *Scientist's House *All-Star Mansion *Zombie Park *Stage *Academy *Graduation Party Start of Map The plants must go in through 4 places to enter Zomburbia. There are 2 breakable walls, an underground passage and a main gate. Two Rocket Bots can be seen on top of the wall next to the gate because of the introduction. Finale At the end, the plants must infiltrate Z Academy and ruin their graduation party by throwing toilet paper, destroying monuments, ruining food etc. while the zombies must try to stop them from doing so. The win is decided by either the plants ruining or failing to ruin the party. Plants victory If the plants win, then the zombies will appear in the entrance with toilet paper all over them, with the Zomboss statue destroyed and the large wall with 'R.I.P. Z Academy' will topple down and crush the zombies, while the plants, who were in front of them, celebrate their victory as the academy crumbles and the sky turns back to normal and a rainbow appears. Zombies victory If the zombies win, the Z Academy will stay standing, while Dr. Zomboss gives a speech to the new cadets (the zombie players). After that, planes fly overhead and it is revealed that Dr Zomboss is standing on an Imp. The plants are not featured in this ending. Golden Gnome Locations # This one is located in the Scientist's House area of the map. On the plant's side of the large wall, go to the right and find a house with large bushes in its garden. Behind one of the bushes is the Golden Gnome. # This one is located in the All-Star Mansion area of the map. Look for the Engineer's House (has metallic doors and tools above the garage door) on one of the streets. Behind the fence to the side of it is a button. Shoot it to trigger it. If triggered, the garage door of the Engineer's House will lower, revealing the Golden Gnome inside the garage. # This one is located in the Zombie Park area of the map. Look for the large lake to the right of the map. Look for the sewer opening in one of the walls. This will have the Golden Gnome inside. # This one is also located in the Zombie Park area of the map. Look for an open animal cage to the left of the cages. Inside the cage is the Golden Gnome inside a toolbox. # This one is located in the Stage area of the map. Look for the house with a doorway through it in its center near the exit to the Zombie Park. In the doorway to the left is a small patch of wall. Break the wall to reveal the Golden Gnome. # This one is located in the Graduation Party area of the map. Inside the Library area of the section is a mushroom button on one of the bookshelves. Shoot it to break open the wall and reveal a hidden room with the final Golden Gnome inside. Gallery Zomburbiastart.jpg|Gameplay Zomburbia Rendition.jpg|Zomburbia at the start of the game Zomburbia.png|Loading screen Trivia *The name is a portmanteau of "zombie" and "Suburbia." **It is also one of the early names of Plants vs. Zombies. **This is likely based on the fact that the zombies captured Suburbia and renamed it. *The start of the map is where the Sunflower is picked up from growing in Zomburbia by Crazy Dave during the intro to the game. *The spawn point for the plants appears to be the Player's House from the main series. *When the sky turns back to normal during a plant victory, it implies that the plants have reclaimed this part of Zomburbia. *In the Zombie Park part of the map, there are multiple notable creatures found in the cages. **Near the entrance is a Stinky Goat in a cage. It is unknown if this is a zombie that was transformed by a Rose using the Goatify ability or a real Stinky Goat. **There is a flock of chickens found locked in a cage. It is unknown if these are Zombie Chickens or are just a reference to them. **In the 'Petting Zoo' area, there are two exhibits; A Yeti Zombie reading a magazine while on the toilet and a giant spider, which is reading a book which resembles the Stickerbook. There is also a sign above these exhibits that says "Please feed the animals heads, arms, legs, etc." **In a cage near the graveyard, there are two sleeping Imps. **In a cage near the entrance to the stage are two large scorpions with Roadcones on their tails. **In a huge jar filled with mud, there are three giant flies that will occasionally fly around the jar. **In a cage there are two giant bats that look like bigger versions of the Sleepy Bat. **Near the cages there is a flight of stairs that leads to an aquarium with multiple sea animals in it. This part of the zoo is considerably cleaner than the rest. **There is a big iron gate that leads to a tall cave that only shows two red eyes glowing in the darkness. This unknown animal is presumably a dragon, as occasionally two jets of smoke come out of where nostrils would be on a dragon's face. *On the lawn of the Scientist's house, there are miniature Zombie Heal Stations which are used as sprinklers. *The houses of the four main zombie characters from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare can be seen before the Zombie Park. **Coincidentally, each house has some importance. ***Both the Scientist's house and the All-Star's mansion have a graveyard in front of them. ***The Engineer's house has a Golden Gnome inside the garage. ***The Foot Soldier's house can have a portal and three Crystal Guardians for Rose to build and summon. Category:Herbal Assault maps